In the Arms of Faith
by purehalo
Summary: When a trek through the woods goes wrong the boys find themselves experiencing the moment each one wanted, but neither would admit. Really just an excuse for that hug we all want.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Seriously? Do i need one? Seriously dude? Fine then, they're not mine (goes off in a strop)

So this little idea wouldn't leave me alone, it's really silly, with a huge amount of swarm about half way through. Had to be done though. Dammit i wanted a hug and for some reason this was the only idea that allowed me to have that moment!!!

So apologise for this but hope you enjoy it along the way!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

The cold invaded his every pore, every muscle. Bearing deep into his soul until even the act of blinking drained him.

He'd given up trying to swim what seemed like years ago.

He was flowing downstream like driftwood set free by a storm and left to languish lost in the tide. No say in the direction. No need for protection against the coming storm. He was in it. Not knee deep. Neck deep.

Clumsy arms reached out numb hands for fingers he could no longer tell were attached to attempt to grab the branch held toward him by his brother.

If he brushed the bark he couldn't tell, a fleeting glimpse into the eyes of his only family. The terror , the hopelessness within. Desperate begging within those eyes he loved so much.

He vaguely heard someone screaming 'NO!' Followed by a 'YOU HOLD ON!' and an 'I'M GONNA SAVE YOU!'.

So sorry bro. Not gonna make it this time. Game over. Put a fork in me. I'm done.

The water lapped over his head as he was pulled downward. His world became muffled and he stopped fighting. A gentle calm washed over him as his water logged eyes grew heavy.

This wasn't so bad.

This wasn't something to fear.

Eyes drifting closed as his head hit a rock in the river for the second time that day.

Sorry bro.

Sorry.

XXXXXXXXXX

The brothers walked along ,what someone had laughingly deemed a path, in silence. Dean followed Sam, step for step. His glare boring into the back of his siblings head.

A quick trek through the forest to burn the bones of an angry spirit, some appreciation of nature, a quick hike back and then to the bar on the corner by the motel for some drinks and another round with Kay the waitress. Quick hike his nature saturated ass. Mmm ass, Kay had one killer ass.

Dean smiled behind Sam as he clomped through the leaves and mud.

She was one hell of a lady. A waitress on the weeknights. A stripper on the weekends. And her outfit of choice? A dark blue, tight in all the right places, complete with truncheon and handcuffs, police uniform. And the boots? Oh the boots!

"Dean? You say something?"

"Hey? What, er, no man. Nothing."

"Thought I heard you moan."

"Not me dude, must be the nature getting to you. If you want a moment you go ahead and have one."

Sam shook his head and carried on through the forest, ignoring the moans he was sure were coming from Dean. He didn't want to know what his brother was thinking about.

Kay had been a valuable asset in their investigation. Telling them all about the hikers that had passed through the town on their way to explore the local forest, famed for it's beautiful trees, animal life and waterfalls. The river that ran through attracted families and fisherman alike. Or had done until people started to go missing. At first it was just one or two. Then three or four a week, until no one dared venture into the forest for fear they'd never make it out alive.

The local rumour, according to the dashing dark haired, sultry waitress who'd spotted the boys the second they'd entered the bar, was that the ghost of a local hunter was haunting the forest. Isiah Dunroamin was a man the locals didn't want anything to do with. He was gruff and obnoxious. Only venturing into town when he had to, usually for supplies for his hunting trips. The forest once held an abundant herd of deer, but Isiah had taken it upon himself to hunt them down and drive them from the forest he claimed as his own.

According to Isiah his Daddy bought the forest and passed it down to him. He could never prove this of course, but to anyone who would listen, to anyone within the immediate vicinity , he would loudly proclaim the woodland his and his alone, and mores the fool who ventured onto his land. There would be hell to pay.

The local sheriff had tried everything in his power to get Isiah to calm down, to accept that the public had a right to the beauty of the land . He refused to listen. And that spring had taken a shotgun to four young explorers playing in the forest. Scaring the young boys back to their mothers in tears and panic. A posse had been formed, Isiah had been cornered. He'd made the Sheriff promise that should anything happen to him that he was to be buried out back of the poor excuse for a home he had built himself in the forest. The Sheriff had given his word, and before any of them could reach Isiah to arrest him, he took his shotgun to his mouth and pulled the trigger.

When Kay had finished her story Dean had thrown her a wink and asked for her number in case they needed anymore information. She'd leaned forward , her shirt falling open slightly, and whispered her address in his ear, her tongue brushing across his ear lobe before she turned and walked away to serve another table.

Sam's sigh had resounded around the bar but was quickly silenced as Kay walked back, laid her hand in his lap and whispered in his ear that she really, really liked brothers.

Dean had taken her up on her offer. Sam had stayed behind to do some more research.

The second she had answered her door he'd known he was in for a good time. She was dressed in her police uniform. Her push-up bra threatening to burst the already overstretched buttons of her shirt. Truncheon in hand , she ran the wood up Dean's leg before turning and sauntering toward the bedroom.

Dean had been a bad ,bad boy that night, and had been punished accordingly. When he finally made it back to the motel, Sam had raised his eyes in question, only to avert them when Dean showed him the chaff marks from the handcuffs around his wrists.

Information gathered, route mapped out, the two men headed into the forest for what Sam proclaimed to be a quick hike.

That was five hours ago, and already Dean was getting hungry and tired.

"Dude you said he was buried by his cabin."

"Yeah that's what the newspaper had said."

"Sam we passed the cabin, like, two hours ago."

Sam took a deep, calming breath and forced himself to relax. He had to admit he was getting just as frustrated, but what could they do? They were here now and according to the Sheriff the body had been buried by the south fork of the river, where Isiah spent his summer months.

Sam had spoken to the Sheriff at length, he was a nice guy, seemed to want to do right by everyone. Not the kind of man a town needed as Sheriff, but because he was a push over the local businesses had voted him in without second thought and carried on their legitimate, and other business, as usual. Sheriff Tasker didn't make waves, he couldn't stand anyone feeling he'd let them down, so when Isiah had asked to be buried by his summer hut, Sheriff Tasker thought it was the least he could do.

One thing about a town of hunters and hikers, their idea of a short walk was anything but. Unfortunately Sam was finding that out the hard way.

"I think it's about five more miles this way."

"Are we going to have to camp out here?"

"Dean I've brought everything we'll need just in case."

"Aren't you the good wilderness girl."

"Dude!"

"What?"

"This isn't all my fault you know."

"Excuse me?"

Sam stopped to turn and face his brother, using his height advantage to stare down the older man.

"If _you _hadn't gone out last night and left _me _to do all the research by myself _I _would have been able to properly asses the hike and therefore make a legitimate guess as to the duration of the distance involved."

Dean regarded his brother coolly before shaking his head. "No idea what you just said there Sammy, but it sounded great though."

He pushed past and followed the trail further into the forest, smiling at the frown that Sam was no doubt wearing like a badge of honour across his face. The only way to survive nature? Torment your little brother.

Sam took another deep breath and hoisted the straps to the bag across his back further up his shoulders. They both knew they might have to spend the night in the forest, but that didn't stop either brother being pissed off about the fact.

Neither one was a fan of camping. Especially after their last field trip into the arms of nature, and for Dean, into the arms of a Wendigo.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

I am totally floored by your reviews!! Honestly, you spoil me more than i deserve and i love each and every one of you!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

"Finally!" Exclaimed Sam as the two brothers entered a clearing by the edge of the fast moving river. The clearing was lush and green, surrounded by a steep hill to one side and the river to the other. The small path the brothers had followed came out between a gap in the hill and the bend of the river, giving just enough room to squeeze their bodies through. The river ran past them to the right, cutting it's way through the rocks and mud, churning up the silt which lapped against the mud of the shore. A small shack sat back from another bend downriver. All in all, if one was so inclined to want to live in the middle of no where and be completely cut off and protected, this would be the place one would chose.

Sam hated it already. So isolated, but he watched as his brother gazed appreciatively at the positioning of the hut, next to a bend so no one could come in from the left, protected on the right by the river and the hill, across the water a small path ran alongside the raging torrent. Even there crossing the river would be a nightmare, the only way for an attack being the path through the gap they'd entered by.

In the world of military precision, this was a thing of beauty. So strategic and precise.

"Dude."

"We're not staying here longer than we need to Dean."

"Yeah, but it's a place to remember should we need it in the future." Sam had to agree to that.

Sam walked to the hut and peered in, a mattress covered half the floor, the other half had a small stove, a box of what looked like canned goods, and a bowl that by the looks of the liquid inside was meant for only one thing.

So, Isiah wasn't exactly hygienic in his secluded living.

"Sam."

Sam turned away from the one windowed hut and walked to the edge of the river to his brother.

"That look like a grave to you?"

Dean was pointing across the river. A mound of earth sat about twenty feet from the water. At the head a poorly fashioned cross held up by a small mound of stones.

"Thank god."

"Please say they didn't bury him too deep." Said Dean as he made to begin his wade across the water. Sam snagged his sleeve and pulled him back.

"Dude what are you doing? We don't know how deep it is."

"We can use those boulders across the middle." At Sam's disapproving look Dean sighed and relented. "Well how the hell are we supposed to get across?"

"There might be somewhere further upstream."

"You're kidding me right?" Dean pouted as he looked to his left, against the flow of water. "What if there isn't?"

"According to the map the river is less wide about a mile up that way." Sam pointed and ignored the heavy sigh , refused to look at the pout of the 6'1" five year old behind him, and began walking.

They walked back along the path they had come until Sam pointed them back around toward the river, coming out on the other side of the hill, Dean whistled long and low, unable to see the hut or the clearing.

"Damn that's one hell of a good hide out."

"We'll appraise it later man, come on, we need to salt and burn before we lose the sun."

"Afraid of the dark Sammy?"

"You want to find your way back to that hut in the dark?"

"Point taken."

The brothers made their way upstream, walking easily along the edge of the river, the further they walked the closer the opposite shore became, until they reached a spot on an incline where the shore was only ten feet away.

"Guess that's why it runs so fast by the hut, we've been walking uphill." Dean stared down river, noting the quickening of the water the further down the river ran.

"Ready to get wet?"

"Dude I'm always ready to get wet." Dean gave a wry smile and licked his lips.

"Dude that's gross."

Sam carefully stepped into the river, using one of the shovels they had brought with them to test the depth of the river bed before each step. They slowly made their way across, Dean following Sam.

Just past the centre Sam stepped forward before checking and plummeted waist high into the cold water.

"Shit!"

"Dude," laughed Dean, " You're so lucky it's waist high, wouldn't want you to get your hair wet."

"Yeah well, at least it wasn't you on point."

"Why's that?" Asked Dean as he helped his brother onto a higher part of the riverbed.

"You would have gone completely under, shortie."

Dean clipped his little brother upside his head as they both made it to the opposite shore and began the long walk back down to the grave site.

An hour later Sam stood and wiped sweat and mud from his brow, he climbed from the grave and knelt beside the river, slowly drinking handful's of water, savouring the cool liquid as it ran down his throat.

Seemed that the locals knew how to dig a grave, and dig it deep. Sam was sure they'd gone further than the standard six feet and still no body. He was exhausted, and the sun was beginning to start it's descent into the distant horizon, to settle against the other side of the world and wrap it's warm embrace around the east, while the west fell into the dark, cold hold of the moon.

"Found him! Fugly bastard."

Sam peered over the edge of the grave and watched as Dean dug around the body to fully expose the bones. Well, the almost bones. Not quite ripe but definitely rotting. Dean was covered in mud, his t-shirt sweat soaked and stuck to his skin. Sam was faring no better but neither brother wanted to wash in the cold river water unless they absolutely had to.

"Got the salt?"

Sam pulled the container from his bag and began to walk clockwise around the grave, salting the bones as he went. Dean pulled himself from the hole and grabbed the lighter fuel, matching Sam's movements anti-clockwise.

Neither brother noticed the wind pick up around the trees.

Neither brother noticed the light that made it's way from the forest to the clearing where they were circling the grave.

Neither brother saw Isiah bear his teeth until it was too late.

------------------------------------------------------

Muhahaha!!! Evil cliffies rule!

Reviews keep the water flowing!!


	3. Chapter 3

A big thank you to all my reviewers!! You guys have kept me smiling and i appreciate all your comments and reactions! (even the ones that threatened to hold back cookies becuase of the cliffies!!) And a big thankyou to those who just read, i really appreciate you taking the time XXX

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three

"Sam."

Sam poured a generous amount of salt into the grave, he barely acknowledged his brother as he asked "What?"

"Stop what you're doing, when I tell you, drop."

"What?" Asked Sam again, this time looking up and seeing the way his brother was holding himself, the way he carefully bent down to pick up the shotgun from the bag, the way his eyes never left Sam.

Wait, he was looking just to the left, just behind. Sam felt the cold hands on his neck the second he flung his body to the floor, he heard the gun go off and the spirit scream. Dean ran forward and lifted Sam by his t-shirt. Hands across his body, checking for a mark, an injury, a clip from the rock salt or a graze from a stone. Dean didn't care, he just needed to know Sam was ok. Sam for his part allowed his brother his inspection, but only for a moment, then he knocked his hands away, bowed his head slightly and caught Dean's eyes.

"I'm ok."

"You sure?" Said Dean, louder than he intended when he saw Sam's brow furrow.

"Dean. I'm fine."

"Well I didn't expect him to join the party."

"Guess he's got something to say about us stopping his fun."

Dean once again looked over Sam.

"You sure you're ok?"

"Dude I'm fine, just more muddy than I was a second ago."

"You're welcome to go have a dip in the pool while I finish this."

"Funny."

They went to work on the bones once more, standing silent before Dean dropped the match into the hole. Sam watched his brother as the flames took hold of Isiah, sending his spirit further into the ether , his hold on life no longer his choosing as his soul rejoined with his body in a place far away . Dean's face was bathed in the light from the fire, making him look so much younger than he was. Or maybe, possibly showing him as the age he really was, if all the horrors and responsibility weren't taken into account. Sam knew he was Dean's main concern. Forever his to watch over. Yet something had changed lately. As much as Dean still had his uncontrollable urge and duty to make sure Sam was protected and saved, Sam had started to feel the same hold over Dean. He'd begun to see that his brother would sacrifice everything, even his life to protect Sam. To save him. Who was there to save Dean?

After their fathers death, with everything that came afterwards, Sam had decided to take that job upon himself. Just one little problem, one little flaw in his resolute decision to be his brother's saviour.

Dean.

Not only did he refuse help, but he went out of his way to hide injuries, to make light of emotional scars, and to adamantly refuse the idea that possibly, he wouldn't be able to save Sam. To Dean that wasn't an issue. He was gonna save him. No matter what. And the 'no matter what' scared the crap out of Sam.

Together they filled in the grave, both taking note of the setting of the sun and hurrying as best they could. By the time they were done dusk was descending and a the cold night air was hanging above waiting for it's turn to blanket the ground.

"Sam we're not gonna have enough time to get back up to that crossing."

"Yeah we will."

After walking for twenty minutes Sam wasn't so sure. As the river narrowed he gauged the distance and with one look to Dean knew his brother was thinking the same. They weren't that far from their initial crossing , so it couldn't be that deep.

Dean led the way this time, walking out slowly, trying to control the gasp as the cold water lapped around his boots, slowly making it's way inside to submerge his feet in it's icy cold tendrils. He heard Sam gasp as they walked further into the flow.

"Damn that's cold."

They walked further, neither admitting to the worry as the water ran deeper than they had thought. Up past their knees, up to their thighs. The pull of the current keeping them bent forward as they resisted the urge to walk at an angle.

"You gonna get a fire going when we get back to the hut Sam?"

"I'm gonna get a raging inferno going when we get back."

Dean laughed with his brother, enjoying the moment before everything went to hell with one slip of his foot.

His first sensation wasn't falling, it wasn't that vertigo as everything tilts beyond your control and you're powerless to stop the plummet. His first sensation was cold. Not mind numbing as he'd heard it described. This was shocking to his every sense, his every nerve ending. In that second Dean Winchester had never felt so awake and alert as his body went under the water. His feet went from him as the current tipped him and his body began to flow downstream.

Sam watched as if stuck in a slow motion time warp. Dean laughing, turning to smile at him, then a trip, then nothing. He disappeared under the water, only to come back up coughing a moment later. Sam lunged forward as fast as the current would allow and grabbed hold of Dean's coat a second before his brother was ripped from him and sent sailing downstream. The second his hands had nothing to hold onto but air was the second the world slammed back into real time. Sending him scrambling back across the river to the shore, running as fast as he could along the banks of the river, toward the grave site.

He kept Dean in his sights. Watched for rocks and logs with every other glance. Ran as fast as he could , yet still, as the pace of the river picked up it kept Dean ahead of him by a few, frustrating seconds.

Dean fought, with all his might to gain control, to get a foot down on the riverbed, to stop his freewheeling plunge toward the heavy part of the river, by the hut and the bend, beyond which he didn't want to know, had no desire to explore.

He gasped in another lungful of air before being caught by a current and slammed into a boulder. His head exploded in stars and for a few valuable seconds Dean allowed his body to tumble forward, stunned. He was slammed against another boulder, this one halting his decline down the river. The cold of the water began to seep into his bones, his movements becoming sluggish not only from the knock to his head, he felt something warm run into his eye but no matter how hard he tried to wipe it away, he couldn't get his limbs to co-operate.

Sam leaped over the grave and grabbed a piece of tree limb, left fallen and discarded by a tree that no longer had use for the appendage. He'd seen Dean take a hit on a rock and come to a stop against the stone. He looked dead already. Shaking the thought from his mind , Sam climbed along the edge of the closest boulder and stretched his arm out with the tree branch toward Dean. He ignored the blood, ignored the dazed way his brother looked at him, the tired expression, the way his jaw lay open and slack.

"DEAN!"

Nothing.

"DEAN GRAB THE BRANCH DAMMIT!"

Dean raised drowsy eyes to Sam, he tried, he really tried to reach the branch. His brother looked terrified and so lost but Dean couldn't figure out why. Couldn't remember what had made Sam so scared. Was it something he'd done? Who'd hurt his brother? Sorry Sammy. So Sorry.

"NO!" Sam watched horrified as Dean's eyes rolled back into his head.

"YOU HOLD ON!"

Dean slowly began to slip down the boulder, back into the current of the river.

"I'M GONNA SAVE YOU!"

Sam leapt into the current , using the boulders as leverage, moving forward as quickly as he could as Dean slipped under the water, head hitting the rocky floor as the lights went out for the older Winchester.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was it who you thought would get wet? Do i still get cookies despite another cliffie? xxx


	4. Chapter 4

A huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate it and i love to hear what you think (plus i love the cookies!! Even the burnt ones ;o) LOL!) And a huge thank you to those who read only, i know you're out there!!

I have to warn you though, this fic is about to enter the land of the Chick Flick-would never happen on tv-not in a million years, but thats why we write these things!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four

Count the beats.

Tilt the head.

Push hard and alternate the two major elements.

Count the beats.

Breathe.

Count the beats.

Breathe.

Ignore the blood.

Breathe.

Ignore the coldness.

Breathe.

Ignore the stillness.

Breathe.

Sam had reached Dean just as the oldest Winchester had collapsed under the water, he'd pulled his brother into his arms, only to be carried away by the current and pulled around the boulder. Using all his will power, all his force, and, unbeknown to Sam, a little psychic ability, he'd pulled them both across the river. Onto the shore on the clearing by the hut. It had taken all his strength. His will power and emotions pulled and pushed to their limit.

That's when he realised Dean wasn't breathing.

Whoever figured out the basics to CPR should have been made king as far as Sam was concerned. The actions so exhausting in dry, warm conditions, made ten times worse by the fact he ached all over, the cold and exhaustion threatening to overwhelm him yet kept at bay by the incredible panic that one thought had brought.

Dean wasn't breathing.

Sam took a breath, tilted back Dean's head and placed his lips over his brother's, blowing valuable air into his sibling's starved lungs.

He interlaced his fingers, placed them over Dean's sternum and counted the beats.

Count.

Breathe.

Count.

Breathe.

Come on Dean!

He bent his head to breathe more oxygen into his brothers body just as a small wheeze reached his ears. Sam immediately grabbed Dean's shoulder and rolled him onto his side, thumping his back as the wheezing became hacking coughs and Dean spat up river water.

"Oh god thank you!. Thank you thank you thank you thankyouthanyouthankyouthanyou."

Sam pulled Dean close to him, making sure he was still turned to the side, lifting his body into his lap . Dean's head in the crook of Sam's arm. Sam's other arm around his body, willing him to take more breath's. The wheezing, coughing , painful intake of air the sweetest sound Sam had ever heard.

"Jesus Dean, don't ever do that to me again."

The lack of response scared Sam and he bent his head over his brother, trying to see if he was awake or not. The failing light making it impossible to tell.

"Why don't we get in that hut hey? Get warm. That sound good to you brother?"

Silence.

Sam didn't want to let go but he knew from his shivers and the lack of Dean's that he needed to get inside, get them both warm. He gently laid the older hunter down, making sure to keep him on his side. Gathering their supplies he ran into the hut , before starting the fire in the small stove he grabbed the basin and flung it outside onto the grass. Pulling out a blanket from their bag of supplies Sam ran back to his brother. Still in the same position as he'd left him. Wrapping him in the blanket he carefully hooked his right hand under Dean's legs, lifting him into his arms he walked slowly back to the shelter of the hut. The small stove warming the confines of the air within. The feeling washing over Sam as he carefully laid his brother onto the mattress. Closing the door Sam marvelled at the warmth that took over the hut. It may have looked like it was about to fall down and be of no use to anyone, but it had been built well and was serving it's purpose with pride.

Dean's face was covered in blood, after filling his water bottle from the river Sam used a cloth and began to clear the mess in order to see the damage beneath. A two inch gash sat just above Dean's hairline above his right eye. It was deep, but didn't look too bad. The trembling of his hands reminded Sam of his need to get warm. He peeled off his own coat and shirt, boots and jeans, laid them out by the stove and then pulled Dean into a sitting position, one knee behind his back to keep him upright while Sam worked his frozen fingers on the layers of his brother's clothes. He pulled the jacket off, fumbled with the shirt, stripped the t-shirt clear. His eyes wandered across the bruising that was already appearing on his brother's right side.

Laying him down he moved to the jeans, unbuttoning taking more concentration than the action should need. His fingers slowly gaining feeling and making any movement painful. Once the belt and buttons were undone Sam pulled off Dean's boots and shuffled him out of his jeans. The water moulding the denim to his brother's skin making the material refuse to slide. He'd almost reached the decision to cut off his jeans when the material gave way and he fell backwards.

Dean lay before him, clad only in his boxer shorts. He still wasn't shivering. Still wasn't moving. Sam felt his own shivers threatening to knock him off his feet. He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders, remembering his fathers lessons on hypothermia he knew he couldn't warm Dean too quickly. He couldn't allow the blood to rush too quickly back into his limbs , causing his heart to fail with the shock. He rested his body behind his brother and pulled him close, keeping Dean on his side, wrapping his arms around him and pulling the blanket close across his chest. Sam's own shivers over took him as the cold of Dean made it's way into his bones. He was so cold. Too cold. Sam wished for his body warmth to return, so they could warm each other, have a laugh at the situation, have Dean yell at him for the hug he was currently trapped within. Ignoring the Dean voice inside his head that told him there would be hell to pay for the action, Sam wrapped his legs around his brother, willing every ounce of warmth from his body to Dean's. With his teeth chattering beside his brothers head he felt his eyes grow heavy. He wanted to stay awake, to be ready for when Dean woke up. To tend to his injuries and get them the hell out of there.

He nuzzled against his brothers back and kept one hand on Dean's chest, feeling the heart beating beneath. So slowly, so scarily slow. Sam ignored his panic, knew that once Dean began to warm up his heart would beat quicker.

But what if it didn't ?

What if he stayed this cold?

They were too far out to call for help, the only way they were getting back to the car and then back to the motel was by walking.

Five hours. It was a five hour walk without hypothermia and concussion.

Sam breathed in deep behind Dean and whispered a promise into his ear. He was going to be ok, he was going to save him, he was going to carry him out if he needed to. It was his turn to save his brother.

As his eyes grew heavy darkness finally claimed the land as it's own. All through the forest the night came to life. The light extinguished from existence, except for a small fire, in a small stove, in a small hut near the centre of the woodland.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do i get cookies for getting both boys in their boxers?!

Go on and review, it keeps the fire burning x


	5. Chapter 5

I can't thank you all enough for your amazing reviews!!! BIG HUGS to everyone, i tried to reply back to you all but if i missed anyone please know your words are kept so close to my heart xxxx To those who read only, thank you so much for taking the time xxxx

Sarah: I so agree with what you've said, which is why i'm trying to even out the balance! LOL! And the cake is most appreciated!

Rhesa: Oh god yes!!! Cement truck, boxers and Dean. That thought kept me warm throughout my day!!

Apologies for the shortness of this chapter, but even i have a limit on AHHHH moments!! I've milked this for all it's worth!! Only a couple more chapters after this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five

The first feeling Dean had as his mind began to become aware, was that he was safe. He didn't know how he knew it, but he just knew. He was safe.

The second feeling was one of cold, the third and fourth a close tie in as to what hurt more, his head or his ribs. After that he didn't care. He just knew he was alive.

SAM!

He struggled to open his eyes, to check for his little brother, to make sure he was ok. He had to get them out of there, he had to get them back to the safety of civilisation. Job done, move on.

He screamed for his brother, screamed as loud as he could.

"Smm'y"?

Ok, well, maybe screaming was the wrong word. Dean mumbled again for his brother and felt something shift behind him.

"Shhh, it's ok, I got you man."

"S'my?"

"Shhh Dean. Shhh."

As much as he fought it Dean had no control as his eyes began to close once again. He felt strong arms pulling him close and he leaned into the touch as much as his numb body would allow. He'd heard Sam's voice. That's all he'd needed.

Dean's breathing evened out and Sam let go a long sigh. His older brother had started moving slightly. Sam's awareness of his wellbeing waking him up from a fitful sleep. As Dean began to fall asleep his body moved again. This time involuntarily.

He was beginning to shiver.

Sam raised his head to check the stove, it was still going strong. He guessed he'd been asleep no more than a couple of hours. The heat in the small hut allowed his body to raise enough of its own heat to share with his brother. His brother who was still too cold. But at least it wasn't like holding an ice block any more.

Sam dozed for another half an hour before Dean's shivering woke them both up.

"Ssss…sss…Samm..mmmm.y?"

"Right here man. How you feeling?"

"Ccc…cc…c….old….sssso…ccc…cccold."

"You're getting warmer, trust me. That was quite a swim you took."

"Ddd…d….d….ude…are…y..y…y…yyou hugg….ugging me?"

Dean felt a small exhale of air by his ear followed by a soft laugh and was shocked as he felt his brother nod. What the hell? He tried to move but found he could only raise his arm high enough to smack Sam accidentally on the nose.

"Hey, easy Dean. It's ok." Sam grabbed the attacking clumsy appendage and pulled Dean's arm back under the blanket. His brother was shivering violently, and Sam had never been so happy.

"You were freezing Dean, we both were."

"Yyy ….y…..y…ou……k?"

"I'm fine man, stop talking, just rest."

They both fell into sleep once more. Sam's fitful. Dean's deep and peaceful, unaware of his raging headache, painful ribs and violent shivering.

The third time he awoke he was more aware of his surroundings, more aware of the hut and the heat he could feel penetrating through his still shivering body. He felt cold, no doubt about it, but it was a cold that allowed him to move, that didn't threaten to drag him down deep within the ice toward a place so desolate and lonely that even hell itself had decided after a taste of that, they'd best get a furnace.

He opened his eyes and looked down at the arms encompassed around his body. Sam's arms. His brother was keeping him safe and warm. Dean allowed himself a small smile and closed his eyes to relish the touch. He felt Sam move a little and held his breath, not wanting the moment to pass or be ruined by his insecurity, which at that current moment in time was screaming behind a soundproof block of ice , attempting to tell him to pull away and warm his own damn self up.

It was still dark in the hut except for the light from the stove. The heat sent forth had faded a little, but still kept the cold of night at bay. Sam shifted again and pulled away from Dean as his body tried to get comfortable in sleep. Dean waited a beat, making sure Sam wasn't going to wake up, then slowly rolled himself back, into the warmth of his brother.

Sam instinctively closed his arms back around Dean and pulled him close. His breathing still even and deep. Dean smiled and shifted ever so slightly, bringing his body around a little to bury his head in the arm Sam had around his neck, pushing his body further into his brother.

It was a hug, he knew it, and if Sam was awake he'd know it too. But Dean didn't care, it was his moment to have while Sam was oblivious. As sleep once again took him over Dean felt a certainty creeping across his flesh and into his heart. They were going to be ok, they were going to get through whatever the hell destiny decided to throw at them. He didn't know how he knew, he just did. Laying there in the arms of the one person he trusted and loved beyond all others. Laying there in the arms of a faith in the ability each brother had to protect the other.

His eyes closed once more and sleep took him into her warm arms and rocked him down the sandman road. Smiling down at her burden and throwing a wink at awareness, who had woken up Sam during the first shift of Dean's body. As his brother had settled closer into his arms Sam had barely dared to breathe. He knew one strong inhale, one precise movement and Dean would know he was awake.

Each fell back asleep in the arms of a secret neither would reveal, but both would treasure.

-------------------------------------------------------

Can i have milk to go with my cookies?


	6. Chapter 6

There's no way this story deserves the attention it's had!! But i thank you all and wish i could convey how much your words have meant!! Love you all!!

Only one more chapter to go after this, time to start bringing the boys back to the motel!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six

"Dude! What the hell?"

"Dean I've got to see how deep the cut is."

"You don't have to pull it apart further to see that. Jesus take it easy Dr Frankenstein."

"You're annoyed because you're in pain, so I'm going to ignore that comment."

Dean raised a finger to Sam.

"I'm ignoring that too."

Sam had awoken an hour before dawn, the fire in the stove had dwindled dangerously low and the cold was making it's presence known in the small hut. He'd pulled himself reluctantly from his brother and added more wood. Thankfully no one had cleared out the hut and Isiah had left behind a nice supply of logs for the fire. His clothes now dry, Sam quickly re-dressed and turned back to Dean. His brother was no longer shivering and had pulled the blanket further around him when Sam had moved to get up. He still looked pale, too pale, and his freckles stood out in stark contrast to the rest of his skin.

Sam pulled a metal dish and mug from his backpack and began to heat some water. Once ready he dipped a cloth into the warmth and began to clean the rest of the blood from Dean's head. His brother had opened a lazy eye and attempted to push him away. His movements were still sluggish and uncoordinated. Sam wasn't sure if it was the effects of the hypothermia or the concussion he was no doubt feeling. Probably a combination of both. Sam wiped more blood away and then gently lifted Dean's chin to check his pupils. He had no fear that they'd be both equal and reactive. Dean had woken up during the night without prompting and put Sam's fears at bay as to how bad the concussion could be.

As he tried to tilt Dean's head back to take a better look at the gash, his brother had become more aware, and in typical Dean fashion, had begun to fight him.

"Doesn't look too bad."

"That's not what the pounding in my head is saying." Dean squinted up at Sam in the early morning light.

"Is the headache bad?"

Dean frowned and shook his head in the negative, immediately regretting the action as his stomach cramped . His hand attempted to fly to his mouth but his movements became confused and he ended up smacking himself in the face. Sam grabbed the hand and pulled his brother forward, over a box he'd pulled from the corner of the hut.

By the time Dean had finished throwing up what meagre contents were in his stomach, he was drenched in sweat and barely able to hold himself in a sitting position. Sam coaxed him back down and wiped his face and neck with a cloth.

"You ok now?"

A tired nod, and with that Dean fell back to sleep. Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. They needed to get out of there. He hoped that when he woke up again Dean would feel stronger. Sam pulled his brother's bag over to him and began to rummage through, he had pretty much the same items, a metal cup, bowl, some first aid supplies, gun , coffee and, wait…..an industrial sized bag of M&M's.

Typical.

Sam took the coffee and warmed up the water in his mug on the stove. He pulled open the bag of M&M's and began a morning breakfast of champions.

When Dean finally awoke, an hour later, he had to admit he did feel better. Yes he had one major killer of a headache, and his ribs protested every movement. But he felt more awake, more aware than he had since his dive into the river. He accepted a hot mug of coffee from Sam and even allowed his brother to help him into a sitting position. He did however bat away the prying hands that attempted to check his ribs.

"Sam."

"I need to check them Dean."

"I'm ok, really, I am. They're not broken."

"No?" Asked Sam disbelievingly. The bruising covered the majority of Dean's right side.

"Honestly, they're bruised to hell, yes. But broken? No."

"Thank god."

"I can't believe that happened."

"What?"

"Me falling. If anyone was to fall it should have been you sasquatch."

"Why the hell would it have been me?"

"You're all limbs." Dean gestured toward Sam with his free hand while sipping coffee from the other.

"Not my fault you're uncoordinated Dean."

"Uncoordinated? Who was it that broke their hand falling like a damsel in distress while running away from a little itty bitty girl zombie."

"Girl Zombie? She broke my hand Dean, I was fighting her."

"You were running away."

"Whatever." Sam let out an exasperated sigh. " Look dude, we're gonna have to walk out of here. Are you gonna be ok with that? Otherwise I'll go and get help."

"NO!" Dean took a breath and ignored Sam's smirk. "I can make it out of here, you don't need to go anywhere on your own."

"I'll be fine."

"No Sam."

"Ok then. We walk out of here. I'm going to go and fill the canteens with water. You be alright to get dressed by yourself?"

"Yeeeeeeeees." And before his eyes the 6'1" five year old reappeared to Sam.

"Back in a minute."

"Scaredy cat."

When Sam returned he found Dean bent over at the waist attempting to catch his breath. He had his jeans on but the boots had proven too much. He still had yet to put his t-shirt and shirt on.

Silently Sam helped his brother stand upright, pulling the t-shirt carefully over his head and pulling his arms through the shirt. He helped Dean sit back down and ran him over with an appraising eye as he pulled his socks and boots back on.

"You sure you'll be alright man?"

"Yeah Sam. I'm fine, just need to get going and I'll be ok."

"Ok man." Sam gathered up the supplies and slung both bags across his shoulders, ignoring Dean's attempt to reach for one. After putting out the fire they walked out into the cool morning air and began their slow walk back along the path.

"Well that's just friggin typical isn't it."

Sam stopped and turned, followed Dean's gaze and looked out onto the most serene morning he'd ever bourn witness to. The river meandered lazily past them, making a slow trail downstream. Gone was the raging torrent. Gone was the lashing water over the boulders. Instead there was a calm and peacefulness to the scene.

Just to rub it in some more a deer approached the opposite bank and waded into the water to drink carefully while watching the two hunters on the other side.

"Just friggin great."

Sam reached back and pulled Dean forward by the lapel of his coat.

"Come on man."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Couldn't let another chapter go past without some Dean snark!

I can't believe we're finally gonna have an ep this week!! It's like all my Christmas's have come at once!!


	7. Chapter 7

I can't thank you enough!! Honestly!! You've made my week amazing . To all my readers and reviewers, a whole huge batch of cookies; chocolate and plain, milk;strawberry and chocolate, and a big huge THANK YOU! Love you all !

So here it is, the last chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seven

They walked slowly, Sam deliberately keeping the pace to allow Dean to make progress without exhausting him. Truth be told Sam wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep for a week. He was booking them into the motel for at least another two days. No doubt about it. One glance at his brother told him Dean wouldn't object too much to the idea. He stumbled forward, one heavy foot in front of the other, eyes at half mast, head bowed as if his shoulders could no longer support the weight. One arm protectively around his ribs.

"You want to rest?"

"No, no I'm good."

"I need to rest."

"Ok then." And with that Dean lowered himself gingerly to the forest floor and laid back, allowing his body to sink into the leaves. Sam smiled as he handed Dean one of the bottles of water.

"We've only got a little ways to go now."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sure of it."

"As sure as you were about the grave being only a little way from the main hut?"

"Ok, well, we've definitely covered enough ground to be almost there."

"Dude you suck."

Sam moved forward slowly and laid his hand against Dean's forehead before the old Winchester realised what was happening.

"Dude." Dean complained wearily. Yet he didn't try to bat Sam's hand away. "I'm fine."

"Sure you are." Sam gently cupped Dean's chin and turned his head so he could better assess his injury. Frowning, the younger man brushed Dean's hair aside and pursed his lips.

Dean regarded him with a slightly amused expression.

"Am I gonna live?"

"You've got one hard head there man." Sam rocked back onto his hunches and drank again from his water bottle. Dean lowered his head back to the forest floor and covered his face with his arm.

"This sucks."

"You got a headache?"

"Yes, don't make it worse by going all…._Sammy _on me." Dean gestured with his free hand before removing his arm from his eyes and smirking at his brother.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Dude, you're doing it now."

Sam frowned and sat back. Well that was just great, he'd officially become an adjective. Dean sighed heavily and Sam wondered if he was going to make it.

"Maybe I should go for help."

"No. I'll be fine."

"Dean…"

"Sam, just give me a minute, I'm fine."

"Sure. Of course you are."

"Dude! Sarcasm?"

"Fight fire with fire Dean."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean's mouth quirked and Sam couldn't help but smile.

"Come on man, lets keep going." Sam stood and held his hand out for Dean, the older Winchester predictably ignored the offered limb and tried to stand on his own. Sam waited patiently as his stubborn, bull-headed, older brother attempted three times to stand without help. He eventually grabbed Sam's hand and even allowed him to wrap his other arm around his waist.

"This sucks donkeys."

"Donkeys!?"

"Yeah. Donkeys, one step up from it sucking out loud."

"Where the hell did you hear that?" Sam began to lead the way, slowly making progress through the trees.

"That Aussie chick, you remember her?"

"No, when was that?"

"Dude, you must remember her, she was The one in that bar in Atlanta, Burnaby's I think it was called."

"Not ringing any bells."

"Dude are you serious? She was hot. You don't remember her? How can you not remember her?" Dean narrowed his eyes and looked up at Sam, who still had an arm around his waist. "Are you gay?" He whispered.

"Dean!"

"Just checking, anyway, she was the chick who kept asking if we offered Winchester sandwiches."

Sam's face crumpled into puzzlement before exploding into recognition.

"I do remember her, man, what is it with girls wanting brothers?"

"Beats me, surely I should be enough brother for any woman to handle."

"Dude you sound like an extra in a Spike Lee movie."

"What?"

"Nothing. So , when did she say the 'donkeys' line?"

"Right after you came up, spoiled the party and said we had to go."

"Must be an Australian thing."

"Man she was hot." Dean gave a little moan and Sam resisted the urge to drop him then and there. They both trudged on, determined to make it to the car before nightfall. Sam allowed Dean to pull away from him, knowing he'd need his strength for when Dean did finally collapse. Dean walked unaided. Forever determined to be the big brother, even though he knew somewhere along their path he'd be planting his face firmly into the soil and having himself a little nap.

XXXXXXXXXX

Both brothers were exhausted by the time they reached Isiah's main home. They looked longingly at the inviting entrance, holding within it the promise of another mattress and a good nights sleep, but they kept going. The forest being more than they could stomach for another night.

As the impala came into view along the main road into the forest Sam gave a thanks to every god and angel he could name. It was starting to get dark again and Dean hadn't spoken in at least two hours, had instead trudged behind his brother. Sam was certain he was actually asleep while walking.

"Thank god! Hey Dean, we made it man!"

Sam turned and smiled as Dean let out a thankful laugh.

And promptly fell flat on his ass.

Running forward Sam dropped his bags and knelt beside his fallen brother. He put his fingers to his neck and dropped his head as the steady pulse beneath drummed a happy dance into his heart.

Once again he gathered him into his arms and deposited him in passenger seat of the car, tucking the blanket around him and closing the door quietly so he didn't wake his sleeping sibling.

The drive back to the motel seemed to take only seconds after their marathon walk through the forest. Sam carefully lowered Dean onto the bed , pulling his jacket and shirt from him. He checked his ribs again, frowning at what he thought was a definite broken one. Grabbing the first aid kit he gently began to clean the gash to Dean's head. Working slowly but steadily. The promise of a shower his reward once he'd patched his brother up.

Ten small stitches later , some antibiotic ointment and Sam had Dean wrapped him up in the covers not only from his bed but Sam's as well. He then went and took a long, long, long, long hot, steaming, scolding shower.

Exiting the bathroom in a haze of steam Sam smiled at the scene before him, Dean was curled up in a ball, the blankets wound so tightly around him it was a wonder he hadn't turned blue from asphyxiation. He was snoring quietly. It seemed a shame to have to wake him, but seeing as he'd saved hot water on purpose just for his brother, he was damned if tearing himself away from another half an hour under the hot water was going to go to waste.

"Dean? Showers free. Come on man, you need to get warm and clean."

Groggy green eyes peered up at him, clumsy movements in an attempt to rid himself of his own blanket prison had Sam bending down to help him, ignoring the slaps at his helping hands Sam pulled Dean free and steadied him as he swayed .

"Don't put your t-shirt on when you come out. Ok man?"

Dean nodded slowly and walked into the bathroom, for the briefest of moments Sam wondered if he was still asleep, until he heard the distinct hum of Foreigner drifting from the small room.

An hour later Dean came out of the bathroom in his own haze of steam, he felt warm, refreshed and the shower had helped ease his headache. He was damn tired, but he felt a hell of a lot better than he had before. As he walked into the main room he stopped dead and practically drooled at the sight before him.

Sam had ordered them a large pizza each, with all the toppings, and was wafting the smell toward the older hunter.

Dean sat heavily on the chair by the table and stuffed a whole slice into his mouth.

"That's gross." Sam said before shoving a whole piece into his own mouth. "But oh so good."

"Dude, keep your mouth closed when you're eating." Said Dean around a mouthful of pizza.

Once their bellies were full Sam carefully wrapped Dean's ribs. Despite his brother's claims to the contrary he confirmed one rib was indeed broken . One broken rib too many.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You couldn't do anything about it Sam."

"Not the point."

"Sorry."

Sam looked up and searched the apologetic green depths.

"Really?"

"No not really, just thought I'd try a new tactic."

Sam slapped Dean's arm as he finished wrapping his torso. Both brothers laid back down on their respective beds. Booked in for another two days they'd made a pact to not move unless they absolutely had to. This was as close to a holiday as the Winchesters got and they were going to enjoy it. With the covers and an extra blanket over him Dean sighed happily and allowed his eyes to droop. He began humming softly, lost in the embrace of warmth and the feel of his brother so close.

Sam yawned heavily and turned down the TV, he rolled to his side and listened to Dean humming.

"Dude," he laughed. "Of all the songs to hum you pick that one!"

"What? What's wrong with Foreigner?"

"You could have chosen Hot Blooded at least."

"Yeah well, Cold As Ice has been stuck in my head for two days now, what are ya gonna do?" Dean raised his arms and smiled fully at his brother. Sam watched as his face fell and a frown appeared.

"Dean? What is it?"

"Thanks, you know, for.." He gestured with his hand and relaxed when Sam nodded.

"Anytime man. That's what I'm here for."

Dean closed his eyes and allowed sleep to claim him once again. He smiled slightly, Sam had no idea he was actually thanking him for the hug, as well as the whole 'saved your life' thing.

Across the room, in his own embrace of sleep Sam thanked his brother for the gratitude, Dean having no idea that when Sam said 'anytime' he was actually referring to the hug.

Anytime he needed it, he would be there to offer it.

Whether either brother admitted it or not, each would hold that memory close to their hearts, to forever keep the cold at bay.

The End.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'd love to know what you think! Any thoughts, send them my way!

Until the next time that Dean needs a whumping...take care xxxx


End file.
